jedinetfandomcom-20200214-history
Menthu
A WORK IN PROGRESS Menthu Biography Personality and traits Gear and weapons color=orangeibTodgeist:/b/i/color color=darkblueA long straight sword, that is warm to the touch and grows white hot when wielded. It can withstand lightsaber blows, and can cleave through things almost as fast. The strength of this sword is remarkable in that it almost unbreakable. The barab ore ingot is a crystal used to make the weapon function. Through that crystal’s use, a user can energy, be it heat energy or dark side energy. In the true condition of a Sith they can harness that energy and use it in destructive ways. The crystal allows them to use the energy stored to create a powerful discharge of both fire and the force./color color=darkblueIt lets him enjoy both the viseral feel of flesh being rendered, as well as flesh being set aflame. It is perhaps the only sword he has every enjoyed using. He keeps it on his hip, ready to be drawn at a notice./color color=orangeib ROATSO:/b/i/colorcolor=darkblue: It resembles a wookiee bowcaster, only it is changed so that any one could wield it. For they find it a blend of what looks like old technology of a crossbow, having new technology of fire bolts. Similar to the casting bolts of a wookiee bowcaster. Instead of bouncing around however, once they hit a target they fragment, setting things ablaze. The barab ore ingot is a crystal used to make the weapon function. Through that crystal’s use, a user can energy, be it heat energy or dark side energy. In the true condition of a Sith they can harness that energy and use it in destructive ways. The crystal allows them to use the energy stored to create a powerful discharge of both fire and the force. It is nicknamed reach out and touch some one. This his his weapon of choice. He wears it with a strap and keeps it on his back, not so much concerned with a quick draw, yet it is easily accesable and can be moved around for quick draw acess if need be./color color=violetbFlame gauntlets:/b /colorthese melee weapons, are simply gauntlets, with the ability to extend one foot long claws that also ignite on fire. These hold up to lightsaber combat. They are practically unbreakable and are the perfect choice for many a close combat expert. With their ability to retract and extend, they do not hamper the user. Yet with their ability to render flesh and set aflame, they multiply the abilities of any berserker by ten fold. They are straped to his arms, and make a some what on the fly forearm guard when not in use. color=violetbDeath daggers: /b/color These are daggers with an added quality. With the press of a button on the hilt, the blade can explode from the hilt, catching a person by surprise. The daggers also have the ability to explode, when touched upon by a dark member. So explosive flying daggers. size=1These are the weapons he normally keeps about him ins some way or another: A e-11 blaster, dc-15 blaster pistol, scalp hunter, tenloss Dxr-6 Disruptor rifle, and a flechette Launcher, Vibro sword and lastly a Dh-17 blaster pistol. Mosting of his items he keeps in his hiden away./size ((He also has a lightsaber that he stole(He stole it in the rp, from Orik. totally legit. Though he has never used the lightsaber.)) color=redbApperence:/b/color color=greenWears all terran black boots and red pants/ black shirt all out of spider silk. He also wears over top of that an elaborate vest that has a beautiful cortosis weave woven into it, as to keep a lightsaber from gutting him. He augments the look with a cape that reached down to the floor, lined with armorweave./color imghttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/7/7e/JediGarment.jpg/img He also now has a full set of the following: color=cyanThe flamewhip: inspired by the light whip it is basically as it states a flaming whip. It is a powered weapon, that once is powered on, tiny valves open up and a slow burning substance is released and lit, allowing the whip to function. It does not function well against lightsabers. Flame gauntlets: these melee weapons, are simply gauntlets, with the ability to extend one foot long claws (Simliar to wolverine) that also ignite on fire. These hold up to lightsaber combat. Flamethrower: a basic weapon found anywhere in the galaxy, these are sometimes employed, for a number of reasons. Death daggers: These are daggers with an added quality. With the press of a button on the hilt, the blade can explode from the hilt, catching a person by surprise. The daggers also have the ability to explode, when touched upon by a dark member. So explosive flying daggers. Flaming mace: The most brutal of the dark order, feel like a mace, is amongst their best options. It is a melee weapon will extra ranged of motion. Further more, it is also on fire and can withstand lightsaber combat./color To be noted the weapon in Cyan are not weapons he would normally have. As in he has a complete loaner set in a way. Powers and abilities As a Force user he was known for some rather specific talents. Neutral powers: Heat- heat an object, perhaps to point where one can't hold it Manipulate flame, increase or decrease brightness in flame, spike it so it strobes, or cause it to suddenly flare up or die down. Can even create pictures and what not with in the flame Fireballs: simple that fire balls. super-heat the air around oneself and produce situated explosions within a range of ten-fifteen meters creation- starting a fire with the force on something that would burn. Flame jets- your skill with flames and the force, let you create jets of fire, from any burring source. Molten manipulation- taking things that are molten, from steel, durasteel to running rivers of magma and exploding volcanoes. Taking this accessible molten material and able to manipulate it in such a fashion than you can use it as a huge wave or small projectiles. Molten wall- given that anything in a molten state doesn’t have the ease of flow of water, one can quickly create a sustaining wall to block an incoming attack. ( A purely defensive move.) Cold fire: The ability to manipulate to some degree, technology, as well as droids. With droids they can return a droid back down to its most basic programming, but can’t not reprogram a droid. Force flash can fall into this category, as well as the overload of circuits, and remote access of computers. Unnatural speed: in increase in speed Push Pull Unnatural jump: able to leap ten meters, plus starting height. Dark Powers Disturbing blaze: A deep red light that can cause trigger fear in those who catch sight of it. It can motivate the unprepared, to leave an area as if a wildfire was coming to their home. It can also force power to relieve tramatic memories. Dragons Breath- A fiery blast that bellows forth from the SIth's mouth. A beginner can make it travel merely in a straight line. An intermediate can form it into some sort of shape like a snake or dog, while they blow it out from line of sight. An advanced Sith can make the fire give chase for as long as they can see the target. A master, need only to have seen the target prior to the creation of their fiery blast, and it will give chase much like a proton torpedo will lock onto a target and follow. However, the master has to stay in the general region of the target. Dragon’s wings: Huge wings full of dark mavolent energy designed to lift the user and let him/her traverse any field. Fire demon- The sith targets a dead artifact such as a stone or something. Then this thing becomes a fire demon. It grows vines and burns constantly, there is no way to put out the fire, and what ever it touches catches flame. However, this is a very limited ability and only a Sith master can get it to last past five minutes, yet less than ten. Pyrokinetic kill- a chosen target is ignited in a burst of dark flame. Since the flame is of the dark side, it can't be doused like a normal flame. It burns until the target is ash, or is doused by the force. Sith abyssal fire spell- the Sith creates a ball of kinetic energy, the kinetic energy creates fire as a by product. A powerful sith can attack corvette class starships with this. Arrows of fire- must be used on a burning area. It causes the fire to flash and shot small arrows of flame. Depending on how close the target was, and how they are dressed, will depend on the damage done. Dragon’s fire- your skill with the force allows you to discharge white hot fire from your being, much like summoning lightning for Sith masters. Molten forge-. Given how quick some foes may be, the molten forge is a dome created out of molten material, meant to trap and suffocate people. Given the fact that molten material is a liquid, it takes a great deal of concentration, to maintain the dome. Flame blades- your skill with flames and the darkside have made it such that you can cover your arms up to your elbow in flames forged by the dark side. You can even fashion it to a point that you have blades extending past your hand for half a meter, making you fearsome indeed. These flames have the ability to melt through things far faster than a normal flame. Flame warrior- your skill with flames and the dark side have come to such a point, that you can cover yourself with flames forged of the darkside, casting a type of fearsome armor over yourself. This armor, can deflect blaster bolts, and even withstand a few hits from a lightsaber. Melee weapons melt against it, and foes scream in fear as they watch what seems to be a flaming man come at them. Flaming avatar of war- your skill with flames and the dark side have come to such a point, that you can cover yourself with flames forged of the darkside, casting a type of fearsome armor over yourself. Further more, the flames covering you, can also act as a source for any flame attack you so desire. From creating flaming fire balls, fire blades to shooting jets of flame from your hands. With your burning passion, your overall abilities increase, making you seem like a flaming specter reaping souls for the afterlife. The ability to fly using fire is now yours as you are your own jet pack. You can even traverse the vacuum of space, as these flames of the darkside will sustain your being. Behind the scenes A Appearances *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two''